


Every Time He Kissed Her

by plotweaver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotweaver/pseuds/plotweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in Storybrooke! A Red Cricket piece to give you some feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time He Kissed Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! I haven't written any fic in awhile.

Every time he kissed her, his hands clenched. Muscles contracted, trying to root him within this shard of time. He would only allow himself to relax when he realized there would be another and another and another.

Every time he kissed her, Archie would try to look away. He would do his hardest to force his eyes closed, to concentrate on the pinpricks of black and green floating against the warm red of his eyelids, but he could not miss the slight raise of her eyebrows, the crinkle in the corner of her eyes as her entire face lifted into a smile.

Every time he kissed her, he strained his ears. The small exhalation as she opened her lips always, always came. Then the two little giggles that invariably followed, barely audible in the back of her throat, when he started to nibble on her lip.

Every time he kissed her, he hated and loved it. Dreaded and savored it.

Because every time Dr. Whale kissed Ruby, Archie imagined she was kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHH! FEELS. Anyway, please let me know what you think. It takes two seconds, but keeps me very happy for much longer!


End file.
